<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【排球|牛日】溫泉（HP paro） by anderson_hamilton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813516">【排球|牛日】溫泉（HP paro）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderson_hamilton/pseuds/anderson_hamilton'>anderson_hamilton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderson_hamilton/pseuds/anderson_hamilton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>突發車文<br/>牛島若利<br/>葛萊分多，17歲，魁地奇隊長，追蹤手，純血<br/>日向翔陽<br/>赫夫帕夫，15歲，追蹤手，混血</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【排球|牛日】溫泉（HP paro）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　頭痛。<br/>　　陌生的房間，交疊的雙腿，還有什麼比一絲不掛躺在陌生的房間還狼狽，對了，他日向翔陽還和葛萊分多的追蹤手兼隊長上床了。<br/>　　腰、背、大腿的內側，還有雖然不想這麼說，但是屁股感覺已經裂成兩半就快要散了。<br/>　　他的身體陷在柔軟的床鋪裡，睜開眼，牛島半個身體的重量全壓在他身上，彼此裸露的肌膚上滿滿都是歡愛的痕跡。</p><p>　　葛萊分多的床鋪和赫夫帕夫的一樣是單人床，只是被子的顏色更紅一些，兩個人貼著身體擠在被窩，委屈了牛島一米八九的大個子。<br/>　　窗外下著大雪，並不是一個適合去練習魁地奇的天氣，老舊的窗戶發出尖銳的吱嘎聲，似乎隨時會被風撞破。</p><p>　　一個赫夫帕夫的學生出現在葛萊分多寢室裡，沒有魔杖，甚至沒有半件衣服，要怎麼通過胖女士和走廊上的一排畫像回到赫夫帕夫地窖，或是和路過的學生教授解釋他是如何潛入其他學院的寢室。<br/>　　他很可能會被開除，他不能被開除，那通常是葛萊分多或史萊哲林學生的特色，家裡付出了很多才能供他讀全大陸最好的魔法學校。<br/>　　他也不能坦白自己和牛島若利在交往，雖然現在跨性別或跨學院談戀愛的學生也不是沒有，反正就是不行。</p><p>　　在日向轉著腦袋思考下半生要流浪到魔法世界的哪個森林的時候，牛島醒了，顯然沒有從幾個小時前的運動受到物理傷害，他在日向嘴上親了一口，把單人床留給唯一的傷患，收拾起地上散落的紙盒和衣物，日向看著牛島的背脊發呆，起伏流暢的肌肉線條刻著滿滿的情慾，上面還有自己抓出來的紅痕。<br/>　　聖誕節解釋了窗外的大雪、牆上紅黃的裝飾物、六張床但沒有其他學生在的寢室，不同大小的禮物盒是自動發送的郵務魔法，這麼多的包裹，如果不是牛島沉迷清空購物車，就是來自各個學院的愛慕者。<br/>　　「你想泡溫泉嗎？」牛島突然開口，「我知道有條路可以不通過胖女士離開葛萊分多塔過去，現在外面風雪這麼大，不會有人離開主堡的。」</p><p>◎</p><p>　　好吧，城堡到處都是密道，大概就是留給他們這種人在這種時候使用的，日向有種正在偷情的刺激感，但讓心臟刺激一下也好過裸體通過走廊的長舌畫像們。牛島翻了好幾折的衣服穿在日向身上，外面套著的也是對他而言過大的斗篷，寬大的巫師帽遮住他大半的臉，牆和地的石板到處潮濕黏滑，牛島走在前面舉著魔杖帶路，不時回頭提醒他地面的狀況。</p><p>　　密道的出口是一塊向側邊推開的石塊，白色一片的硫磺味道直撲面門，積雪在泉水周圍融化，露出同樣冒著熱氣的黑色岩石。</p><p>　　牛島微微仰頭靠在岩石上，他閉著眼睛的樣子是柔和的，自信和溫柔盡從眉宇間流露，雪花在他頭上融化從髮梢滴落，再往下經過線條清晰的胸肌落回水裡。<br/>　　日向跨坐到戀人腿上，呼吸隨著更多的接觸變得粗重，天空飄著雪花，能聽見風吹響樹林的細微聲音。他閉上眼，對於接下來的事情非常清楚，一點也不抗拒，即使這裡是野外，他的心臟還砰砰碰地劇烈跳動，他渴望親吻擁抱，一切能夠直觀表達愛情的接觸。<br/>　　「翔陽。」牛島喜歡在做愛的時候喊他的名字，像禱告一樣低低的在貼著他的耳邊重複，既虔誠又煽情。股間被輕巧的掰開，牛島的手指帶入一點熱水，熟練的為他擴張放鬆。<br/>　　牛島拉著日向的兩隻手放到自己肩上，「抱著我。」他命令，對著他的小妖怪低下頭，於是日向也收緊雙臂，仰起頭承受著親吻，被緊緊摟在懷裡肌膚相貼的舒適感實在令人無法拒絕，期待被玩弄的乳尖也得到了寵幸，頂在小腹上的性器似乎流出了黏液，有些濕滑的感覺，太淫亂了，腰肢還不自覺晃動起來。<br/>　　強而有力的雙手按住肩膀，熾熱的硬物已經抵在身下，火熱的進入，把窄小的腸道擠開，穴口又酸又脹，甚至能感覺到青筋的脈動，連彼此呼吸時輕微的動靜也讓他忍不住戰慄。<br/>　　兩個人的身體終於毫無空隙，牛島的正在他體內，撐開他最隱密的地方，停留在身體深處，他們的心跳、呼吸慢慢同步，彷彿本來就該是一體。<br/>　　性器在被撐到極致的穴口進出，日向被撞得上下顛動，破碎的呻吟從口中溢出，沒有任何撫慰的分身高高豎起，射了出來。<br/>　　牛島一改溫柔的動作，腰上用力由下往上頂著，咬住日向的脖頸留下好幾個嫣紅的吻痕，也到了頂峰，在擁擠的肉道中抽插了數下，射出了好幾股精液。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>